I hate you Trancy
by hellomynameisawkward
Summary: Alois had a screwed up version of love and Ciel didn't care for it. But both boys knew the feeling of lust and desire. They may have hated each other, but the feeling that was created from this odd hatred was an odd form of pleasure.


Ciel awoke disgruntled unaware of what occured the night before. It was hazy and had something to do with that tramp, Alois. Sitting up was hard and he felt dizzy just doing it. Blinking hard Ciel looked around. He was in his room, so that was a good sign. His door opened and the young lord expected his faithful servant but instead the blond menace walked in. His devlish tongue grazing over a lollipop with furiosity and a slight burning sensation rose up in Ciel's cheeks.

"A-alois what in the hell are you doing here" he growled trying to nonchalantly cover himself in the blankets. The blonde walked over to the edge of Ciel's bed and grinned down at him.

"You don't remember last night?" he asked. Curiosity filled Ciel and he very much wanted to know what had gone down between the two of them. So in response he shook his head. Alois' high pitched laugh followed suit making Ciel frown. "I honestly can't believe you don't remember that"

"That?" Ciel questioned raising an eyebrow. Alois dropped onto the bed next to him, too close for his liking. Leaning in real close Alois whispered his response

"You were practically begging me for more"

"W-what, Trancy you've got to be kidding right now" Ciel almost fell over from shock. Alois grinned at that, little sadistic bastard.

"Yea your little virginess was just crying out for me" he grinned sending an sultry look at Ciel's groin. Blushing even deeper the younger boy scoffed.

"I doubt this" he tried to hide this odd feeling that came from the area Alois called his 'virginess'. But a creeping knawing feeling filled the his head, what if this blonde moron was telling the truth? Alois was still giving him a seductive glare filled with desire. This pretensious brat didn't know the first thing about love. So it was clearly all lust that he felt for the younger boy. Ciel was also unware of the notion of love, but he had never felt lust either.

"I can prove it" Alois said scooting closer to Ciel. "Make you scream my name again Phantomhive." All Ciel's rataional senses screamed no, but this odd sensation creeping up in him wanted to know what lust felt like, what desire and pleasure felt like.

"I don't know" Ciel started but the blonde had already seen the hesatation and pulled off the covering blanket Ciel had spread over him. Only a thing night shirt covered his small and fragile body. A wicked smirk spread on the fair haired boy's lips. He licked them and moved in between Ciel's legs. Ciel wanted to shot and complain but he couldn't resist this craving feeling in him. If he left it like this how would he go through the day? "Trancy I swear to god if this hurts I-"

"Quit your bitching Phantomhive it won't hurt" he replied already lining up his mouth with Ciel but then added "I mean it might hurt your pride a litte." Ciel almost threw the idea out the window when Alois' tongue grazed over the tip. A slight shock of bliss rolled through him. He refused to say that delusional boy's name just yet. Another lick this time including the whole tip in his mouth. This time Ciel allowed himself a small moan.

Alois dipped his mouth a little lower moving his tongue with rythem and making Ciel grip the sheets trying hard not to moan. He focused on his breathing as Alois moved his hungry tongue all over Ciel. His breathing became ragged and heavy, it was hard to keep it steady. As if the tongue on him was bad enough Alois' slim fingers traced patterns on Ciel's inner thighs. He couldn't contain this moan. Still he refused the other boy the pleasure of his name escaping Ceil's lips.

Alois had finally dropped all the way down on Ciel covering him completly in salvia. Bringing his mouth up slowly and pulling off of him. An aggresive and vigrous look filled his eyes as he glared up at the other boy. Ciel tried hard not to show him the satisifacion of the pleasure he felt as well. Alois stared at the top again, was he going slower then he had before? Ciel was filled with yearning for Tracny's tongue and as he went slow Ciel reached out for him gripping his hair hard. Alois moaned a little with pain but smiled at Ciel.

"Like to be in command Phantomhive?" he asked in the most seductive tone Ciel had ever heard. "Or afraid of submission? I'm sorry to inform you my young lord but right now, you are mine." Ciel still kept his grip on the blonde hair but let Alois did as he wanted. Ciel was used to being in charge, but with Alois it was different.

As Alois kept going Ciel couldn't contain his moans now. They just came out with every lick and every rub on his thighs. He was still trying to not scream his name, trying was the hardest thing he had ever done. His breathing was escalting quickly and his body was drenched in sweat. He felt such an immense tension in his body, lustful tension. Alois suddenly stopped and pulled away.

Sitting up he glared down at the blue haired boy. He looked slightly agiated and Ciel gave him a questioning look.

"You have to say my name at some point you stubborn prick" he told Ciel. "Or I wont continue this" he said motioning to his lower area. Ciel had no expierence with this and couldn't finish himself.

"Alois" he said quielty looking away from the demanding brat. A snicker came from the blonde.

"Louder young lord" he was taunting him.

"Alois" he said this time sterner glaring up at him.

"Tsk tsk" was his reply. This was the most backwards situation Ciel could think of, here he was begging like a peasant for pleasure from a crazed leach.

"Alois" he said louder this time, almost close to a scream.

"Almost there Phantomhive" he replied lower himself back down to him. But he didn't touch Ciel again, he was waiting for him even baiting him. With another loud call of the manupliative boys name his tongue resumed position. Everytime Ciel shouted his name he lowered himself deeper along causing more pleasure. It reached the point were it wasn't even for reward Ciel was just screaming his name, like Alois knew he would.

A shudder of satisfcation rolled through his body. A excess of moans and name calling and he was rocking his hips into Alois. He couldn't take it anymore, something like a fire was bubbling up in him and he squirmed even worse then he had before. His hands flew out to Alois' head again as he gripped his hair and rocked himself into the other boy's mouth.

"A-alois I, uh, ohhh Alois what" he couldn't form a whole sentence as pleasure took the words from his mouth. Like the only language he knew know was moans and screams of bliss. Another shudder of this feeling made him scream loud and thrust with such force into the Trancy's mouth he wouldn't be suprised if he bite him.

One finale blast of intense pleasure and something realesed inside him causing a sigh of relief and heavy breathing. Alois popped his head up his mouth covered in salvia and a sticky white substance. Ciel blushed and looked away from him. He felt weird, almost ashamed.

"Aren't you gonna say it?" Alois asked as he sat up looking down at Ciel with triumph in his eyes.

"What?"

"That I could make you say my name" he laughed and wipped his mouth clean. "I told you I would Phantomhive." All the pleasure and desire he had felt with Alois just then disapeared and returned with the usual disgust and hate for him. Neither of them could feel love, for anyone really so maybe this hate sex relationship was the way to go so they could at least fell a little bliss and satisfaction in their boring lives. Maybe.


End file.
